


Suspension

by minerva_winchester



Series: The Principal Coulson and Single Dad Clint 'Verse [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint's mind is in the gutter, Kate Bishop punches an asshole, Kate is Clint's daughter, M/M, Pre-Slash, Principal!Coulson, Single Dad!Clint, small child being an asshole about parentage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is called in to Kate's school to have a meeting with the Principal regarding Kate's behaviour (she punched another kid, it was awesome).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspension

The thing is Clint knows he’s an awful father for thinking it but he is honestly surprised that Kate had lasted until the second day of school before being sent to the Principal’s office for fighting.

She was in 2nd Grade and somehow despite being sent to the Principal’s office quite regularly it had never happened on one of Clint’s weeks. Something Susan frequently reminded him of.

Despite that record Susan had called to tell him that he had to go to the school to see the Principal about Kate’s latest escapade.

Arriving at his daughter’s school made his way to the office where he was greeted by a pouting Kate with her chin thrust out and her arms crossed in defiance staring at the other child in the waiting room, a boy whose mother had her arm around him and was glaring at Clint’s little girl.

Hearing him approach Kate’s face brightened and she jumped of the chair to run at him yelling “Daddy!” 

Catching her in his arms Clint swung her around before bringing her in for a hug.

“Hey Katie-Kate, whatcha do to get sent to the principal’s office?”

Kate buried her face in her father’s neck and mumbled something that sounded like “meanie … Mummy … cried.”

Just as he was about to ask her to repeat herself the door marked ‘Principal’ opened and out stepped perhaps the most handsome man Clint had ever seen. Dressed in a suit that hugged his lean body, with brown hair and a slightly receding hair line, the man who could only be the Principal, looked first at the mother and son duo and then at Clint and Kate before gesturing them both into his office.

Clint wasn’t consciously aware of moving too caught up in the prettiest blue eyes he’d ever seen. The crows feet deepened as he smiled at Clint in welcome and Clint was certain he was in love. The man hadn’t even spoken yet and Clint wanted to know what he looked like fucked out on Clint’s bed.

Probably not a good thing to be thinking about the man who was probably about to ream out his daughter for fighting. But in the face of the ass that Clint got a glimpse of as the Principal rounded his desk to sit in his chair Clint couldn’t really give a fuck.

Katie was going to have to change her fighting schedule and get caught on Clint’s weeks more.

God he was a terrible father.

Clint took his seat as Principal Sex Bomb cleared his throat. Sexily. It was a sexy throat clearing. Don’t ask.

“About an hour ago I received a report from one of my teachers that there had been a physical altercation between Dustin and Kate. I’ve already spoken to them to get the full story but now I would like to discuss what happened with you so that we may proceed in the best possible manner for all parties involved.”

Clint nodded when the Principal paused hoping that was the correct reaction as he hadn’t taken in a word of what he had said. This man had a voice made to talk Clint through an orgasm. Dear God phone sex would be amazing.

“I know my Dustin and it’s just not possible that he would hit a girl.”

And just like that Clint’s fantasy of the principal, Coulson his name plaque on his desk declared, whispering truly dirty things in Clint’s ear as he fucked into him came crashing down with a resounding thud. 

Looking over at the woman who sounded like a bad Fran Fine’s impersonator Clint saw her look at Kate as she added: “He’s a good kid. I raised him right.”

I beg your motherfucking pardon?

“Well I know my Kate and she wouldn’t hit someone without a very good reason, so maybe-“

“Mr Barton. Mrs Johnson. Please allow me to finish before throwing insinuations at one another.”

Snapping his mouth shut Clint faced Mr Coulson again this time too incensed to really appreciate how attractive the man was.

Yes he knows what the word incensed means and how to use it in a sentence. Nat was a good influence on his vocabulary, not on anything else but that wasn’t really relevant.

“Mrs Johnson, Dustin is here because he said some very hurtful things to some of the other children, including Kate. Things that he has absolutely no right to bring up especially when he has no understanding of the circumstances surrounding these issues and he uses them specifically and maliciously to hurt his peers. Your son apparently believes that if he doesn’t lay a finger on the other children he is not bullying but this is New York Preparatory Academy and verbal and emotional bullying is taken just as seriously as physical bullying. This is not the first time this has occurred and as I warned your husband at the end of the last school year that should Dustin continue to partake in behaviour that is deliberately hurtful or demeaning to another student he would be suspended. Mrs Johnson your son is hereby suspended for three school days, not including the rest of today. He may return to school next Monday and I hope his behaviour is drastically improved.”

Mrs Johnson’s mouth had fallen open at some point during Mr Coulson’s speech and Clint had had to place his hand over Kate’s mouth to stop the giggles from escaping at the matching looks of disbelief on Dustin and Mrs Johnson’s faces.

Clint fought back the urge to laugh as Mrs Johnson stood up in a huff and dragged Dustin out of the Principal’s office with her nose in the air and without actually saying anything. Which may just have been the most impressive thing about Principal Coulson’s speech.

Except now he had turned his attention to Clint and Kate and Clint swallowed down his nervousness and Kate continued to giggle into Clint’s hand.

“Mr Barton.”

He had the kind of authority in his voice that make Clint think he was going to get spanked. Kinky spanked not you’re-a-worthless-child-and-I-don’t-know-why-your-mother-insisted-on-having-you spanked.

“While it is clear that Kate was provoked into violence hitting is not an acceptable form of conflict resolution and will not be tolerated at this school. However as she was quite severely provoked I am only suspending her for the rest of today and tomorrow, bring her back on Thursday.”

Clint nodded and got up to leave at the clear dismissal before a thought occurred to him and he turned back at the door to the office that Mrs Johnson had left open when making her exit.

“What did he say to Katie? I mean I know she uses her fists more than she should but she really is normally much better at this.”

The look Principal Coulson gave wasn’t pitying but it also wasn’t unsympathetic.

“Kate, could you go tell Miss Lewis that you won’t be back to school until Thursady.”

Having lost her good humour around the time she had been suspended Kate simply nodded and walked over to the young woman sitting behind the reception desk and tugging on the sleeve of her cardigan.

Looking back at Principal Coulson Clint was surprised to find that the man had come around his desk and stood a polite distance away from Clint. 

“Dustin told her that the reason her parents aren’t together is because they can’t stand to look at each other know they created a child as disgusting as her.”

There had been a few times Clint had been angry in his life but nothing even came close to the fury that engulfed him at Principal Coulson’s softly spoken words.

Clint wished Mrs Johnson was still here so he could beat the living shit out of her for raising such a despicable child. But even through his rage Clint understood that that kind of behaviour would only worsen Katie’s behaviour.

“It was a one-night stand and the condom broke.”

Clint didn’t know what possessed him to tell Principal Coulson but he was overcome with the urge to make him understand.

“The unlucky 2%.”

Clint snorted a laugh.

“Felt like that for the duration of the pregnancy with all of Susan’s family passing judgement on me but when Katie was born I didn’t feel so unlucky.”

Glancing back Clint met Principal Coulson’s gaze and saw something that directed at somebody else Clint would have described as admiration or respect.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Mr Barton even if it was under less than ideal circumstances and I hope to see you at some school events throughout the year.”

Clint took the proffered hand.

“Clint please Mr Barton was my father.”

And the less Clint was reminded of that bastard when he was trying to raise his little girl the better.

“Well then Clint if we’re not in front of any of my students or their parents you may call me Phil.”

Clint grinned at Phil and kept smiling as he realised that Phil had all but implied he would be spending time around Clint without any students or other parents present. 

And wasn’t that something to smile about.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've actually finished a fic! Which is very exciting! Constructive criticism would be much appreciated!


End file.
